


And I'll Burn

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [132]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bachelor Auction, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sex, Smut, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: After years of badgering Klaus has *finally* agreed to participate in the charity bachelor/bachelorette auction Caroline's planning. A late rehersal gets a heated.





	And I'll Burn

**And I'll Burn**

**(Prompt: Firefighter!Smut for the lovely Paula! Basically, Caroline cons Klaus into participating in a charity bachelor auction and he takes the opportunity to make a move. Title from "This Fire" by Franz Ferdinand. SMUT.)**

Caroline cuts the music and Klaus stops in his tracks, glaring down at her from his position onstage, his patience clearly worn thin. She should probably be nice to him, soothing and encouraging, like she would if any of the other bachelor or bachelorettes were struggling. Problem is, Klaus isn't some random hot guy deciding to help out a good cause. She's known him forever and snarky is their default setting.

Plus, they've been squabbling over his wardrobe for the auction since he'd shown up. He's being annoyingly stubborn and Caroline's feeling petty. Besides, she's well aware that he's not stomping and scowling because he's  _nervous_. He's just naturally surly unless he had a motive to be otherwise.

She puts a hand on her hip, "Klaus, seriously? Haven't you ever walked a runway before?"

His expression grows incredulous, "When, pray tell, would I have walked a runway? It was Kol that you and Rebekah roped into your make believe amusements and coated in makeup, not me."

"Please, you might not have been up to play runway models but your butt was in the seat whenever we had a tea party."

"A growing boy can't turn down extra sweets, Caroline. And Rebekah always hid the best ones for your little games. I had little choice."

See? Surly.

Caroline kicks off her heels, puts down her clipboard and shakes her hair behind her shoulders. She's got her work cut out for her. "I think it's time for an intervention," she announces. Caroline makes her way backstage, ignoring Klaus' reply (something about her being dramatic which, duh). She takes the steps at a jog, emerging behind him on the runway. He turns to face her and Caroline lifts her hand, indicates for him to spin back around. He does so, heaving out a nearly inaudible grumble. He starts when she puts a hand on his back and one on his shoulder, lets out a noise of surprise as she not-so-gently adjusts his posture. "If I had a book I'd put it on your head," she tells him. "Stand up straight. You're too pretty to slouch."

He attempts to face her again but Caroline doesn't let him. "Are you this hands on with everyone?" he asks. "If I'd known that earlier I might have given into your badgering years ago."

"Nice attempt at distraction. Trying to flirt with me is going to get you out of walking again until you can keep a lid on the murder vibes."

"I'm not surprised. It's never gotten me anywhere before.

"Because you don't actually  _mean_  it. It's just some weird attempt to embarrass me since I had a teeny, tiny crush on you in my wayward teen years. I was into Justin Bieber for a brief dark stretch too so you shouldn't feel special."

Klaus pulls out of her grasp and she sucks in a startled breath as he whirls to face her, his jaw set and his eyes resolute. "Caroline, honestly. If I didn't  _mean_  it would I be standing here right now letting you manhandle me?"

She blinks, opening her mouth and groping for a reply that was even slightly eloquent. She  _had_  been wondering about the reasons behind Klaus' abrupt turn around. Caroline's magazine has been throwing a charity bachelor/bachelorette auction for decades and it was the third year running that she'd assumed the responsibility of organizing the event. Klaus had been one of her targets since the beginning. A hot accented firefighter who painted on the side with family money? He was basically a Harlequin hero and she'd known tons of women would pay handsomely for a shot at him. "Wait, you're saying you agreed to go out on a date with another person because you want to date  _me_?"

"I admit, it doesn't seem entirely logical. But you were struggling with volunteers this year and I know how important the success of this event is to you. You were anxious about it. Spending a few hours with someone I'm not interested in is a small price to pay to ease your mind."

Damn it, that was sweet, something Klaus only did rarely and usually denied after the fact. Caroline knew her carefully and meticulously buried crush was about to rise from the ashes, healthier than ever.

"Did you finagle this private run through with making a move in mind?" she asks curiously.

He laughs, "No, there was an actual fire I had to assist in putting out. My lateness, and getting you all to myself, was a happy coincidence."

Yep, her crush was definitely raging in full force.

She inches toward him, until the tips of her toes brush his boots. "I'd offer to bid on you but you're totally out of my price range."

"Even if I wear a suit and not my bunker gear and suspenders?"

Caroline rolls her eyes. He couldn't be  _that_  clueless. "A suit is also a really good look for you, Klaus. How can you not be aware of that?"

"Ah, yes, I remember you doing a bit of drooling when I went to senior prom."

Caroline pokes him in the chest indignantly, " _That_  was over your date's dress. That shade of pink totally would have washed me out."

Klaus smirks, "If that's your story, love." He sets a hand on her waist, slips in around to settle on the small of her back, pulling her gently into the line of her body. She doesn't even think about resisting and Caroline gives into the long dormant urge to touch him, resting her arms on his shoulders as he continues. "The auction's on Saturday and I know you're busy preparing but how about I make you dinner on Sunday?"

She brushes her fingertips over the back of his neck, relishing the slight stiffening of his frame. "Hmm, it's an excellent offer. If I quit badgering you about wearing the firefighter pants at the auction will you break them out when we're alone?"

His lips press together but the light in his eyes shows he's trying not to laugh. "You seem a bit fixated. Is there anything you wish to confess?"

"Are you trying to get me admit to my naughty fantasies?  _Before_  a first date? That's awfully forward of you, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus leans in enough to drag his lips up her throat, and Caroline swallows harshly, tipping her head back with a sigh. "I've decided I've gained nothing by being patient and that it's time for directness."

Well. Caroline found it hard to argue with that. Especially when he lets his mouth linger just below her ear, exploring the area until she shivers in his arms. Her hands grab onto fistfuls of his shirts and a brief flash of pushing him down onto the runway and ripping the cotton off of him flits through her mind.

It's so very tempting.

If only they weren't in the ballroom of one of the fanciest hotels in the city where anyone could walk in.

Klaus' hand glides under the back of her shirt and he drags a fingernail down the base of her spine just as his teeth tease her earlobe. Caroline swallows a moan, her hips moving restlessly.

If he thought she could wait until Sunday he was really wrong.

Caroline firms her grip, threading her fingers through his hair and tugging his mouth to hers. He's been playing dirty so she thinks she's entitled to a little revenge. She kisses him hungrily, pressing the full length of her body to the lean planes of his, licking into his mouth with a pleased hum when he meets her with just as much urgency.

She gets lost in him for several minutes and it's glorious, all wandering hands and harsh exhales and insistent, clawing need. His thigh slips between hers and she thanks her lucky stars she'd worn leggings when he palms her ass and urges her to rock her hips against the pressure he's offering.

He's hardening against her hip and Caroline tries to shove a hand in between them, intent on driving him just as crazy as he's making her. The metallic clang of a set of the ballroom's double doors opening is a harsh interruption and they spring away from one another, hastily adjusting their clothing.

Caroline breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes it's just one of the hotel's cleaning staff, wearing headphones and pushing a cart, not paying them the least bit of attention. When she glances over at Klaus she has to fight the urge to pounce on him – mussed hair and swollen lips might be his  _best_  look.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asks. "My place is closer than yours."

He shakes his head swiftly, "Too far. There's plenty of perfectly good beds in this hotel."

"That is true…" Caroline says slowly, a thrill of anticipation making her giddy. "I just need to pack up my stuff."

"I'll go to the desk. Check in and text you the room number, all right?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're really hot when you're hatching a plan?"

He reaches up to cradle her jaw, presses a quick but scorching kiss to her still wet lips, "I'll keep that in mind," he tells her before hopping off the stage and stalking away.

She presses her fingers to her mouth, unable to help a disbelieving laugh. Her week had just taken a sharp turn towards awesome. The event was going to be a hit, she had a date on Sunday and she was going to spend the night in a fancy hotel with a man she suspected would be very adept and invested in learning what got her off.

Could a girl get any luckier?

* * *

The door to the hotel room is pulled open before her knuckles can hit the wood a third time and she's yanked inside and pressed up against it in an instant. "Hi," she manages, kicking off her shoes.

Klaus smiles, a brilliant one that she takes a second to store away. Something tells her she'll want to remember this moment.

"Hello," he replies. Can I assume that you showing up here means that you have no second thoughts?"

Again with the sweetness.

Caroline had wondered in the elevator about her lack of doubts. That kiss downstairs had scrambled her brains a little but she's had enough time to calm and consider the implications of what she's about to do. Sleeping with Klaus is big – it's not like she could dodge him if things went south considering that two of his siblings were among her closest friends and a third was dating one of her lifelong besties.

Caroline had come to the conclusion that she was willing to take the risk. She'd tucked Klaus away in a box in her head labeled 'Never Going To Happen' as a means of self-preservation. She remembers the moment he'd mentioned earlier, witnessing him on his way to senior prom while she and Rebekah had been having one of their sleepovers. She'd felt tongue tied and itchy at the sight of him in a perfectly tailored suit, jealous of the girl on his arm. Back then Caroline had recently hit a growth spurt, she'd felt gawky and awkward and self-conscious about the fact that her boobs hadn't gotten the same memo the rest of her body had.

Klaus had been so far out of her league. She'd never managed to stop thinking that he still was, had ignored his every overture because she hadn't believed he could possibly be into her.

It was kind of annoying that, having spent her adult life thinking she was over her teenage insecurities, there'd still been a big one lurking under the surface.

Tonight was the night to lay it to rest.

"Zero second thoughts," she confirms.

That seems to be what he'd needed to hear. Klaus buries his hands in her hair, tipping her head back and slanting his mouth over hers with a groan. She swallows the sound greedily, fingertips searching for the hem of his t-shirt. He pulls back only long enough to peel it off, grabbing her hands and pinning them against the wall before she can explore his newly-bared skin like she wants to. He's got her hips pinned with his and she writhes impatiently, "Klaus," she complains.

"You can touch me all you want. Later. It's my turn first."

Her thighs clench together at his roughly voiced words even as she protests, "I don't remember agreeing to that."

"Age before beauty, love." He sinks to his knees without further preamble, pushing up her loose shirt up and Caroline peels it the rest of the way up her body. His eyes widen in appreciation, the blue darker than she's ever seen. She skims a hand up over her torso teasingly, cupping her breast and rubbing her thumb over the visible peak of her nipple. A muscle in his jaw ticks and she fights a triumphant smile. "I see you don't play fair, not that I'm surprised."

"I like to win," Caroline murmurs, stomach tensing as Klaus leans in to nip at her navel. His hands curl at the waistband of her leggings and his mouth follows their descent down her legs. She stiffens when he skims over where she wants him most, nails scraping at the door when he lifts her leg, hooking it over his shoulder and turning his head to kiss the sensitive skin he finds on her inner thigh.

He pauses, like he has all the time in the world, like he can't see that she's wet and aching for him. "I'm well aware of your competitiveness. Perhaps one day we'll see if you'd like to be at my mercy, hmm? Would you let me bind your hands, love? I've often thought of you spread out on my bed, lost in pleasure and calling my name. We could make a game of it, I'm sure."

He doesn't wait for an answer, a hand coming up to part her folds. Caroline's muscles twitch as he delicately circles her clit with the point of his tongue and she leans more heavily against the door when he begins to lick in earnest. He watches her face carefully, reading her cues and adjusting his movements until she's trembling and moaning, chasing his tongue when he moves back. He shakes his head and stands and Caroline's whimper is protesting. "Shhh," he soothes. "Just give me a moment. I need to be inside you the first time I come."

He's not the steadiest either, his hands visibly shaking as he fights with his belt. "Bed," Caroline gasps out, because while the carpet in here is nice she's gonna bet it'll still get scratchy real quick. Cuddling is required and she's not planning on moving until she wants a second round.

Klaus has no objections and they push of the wall, stumbling across the room, shedding the rest of his clothes in hurried motions. Caroline reaches the bed first and turns to climb on. She's got a knee on the mattress when Klaus thwarts her, kissing her shoulder and pulling her back into his chest. He shoves the cup of her bra aside, his other hand delving between her legs. She moans, reaching back to grasp his neck when he curls two fingers inside of her, his rough palm rubbing over her clit. "That's not inside me," she manages in a pant.

"I said the first time  _I_  come. You can come for me now, like this. Then again on my cock. Then we'll try my tongue once more. I do believe I figured out what you like."

God, he wasn't playing fair.

Klaus bites down and increases his speed. Caroline grinds back against him, feels how hot and hard he is. He presses his fingers against a spot inside of her and she shouts, trembling against him as he rubs it so perfectly. She falls forward, catching herself on her hands. Klaus follows her and she can feel the tension in him, arches her hips in invitation and widening her thighs so his cock slips against where she's dripping. "Like this, she rasps out. "I want it."

He pushes into her with a strangled groan, dragging hot kisses against all the skin he can reach. "You feel incredible," he grits out, beginning a firm rhythm that has her body clenching, chasing the sensations even though she hasn't totally come down. His hands on her hips offer support and Caroline leans on one elbow, sneaking her hand down so she can touch herself.

He had said he wanted her to come again.

She lets out a noise when she touches her clit, still sensitive and slippery. Klaus speeds up, his grip tightening and the hoarseness of his voice tells her his control is nearly spent. "That's it, Caroline," he encourages. "I want to feel you come. You're so hot, love. Perfect."

"Harder," she demands, her fingers flying. The noise Klaus lets out is gratifying and he crowds closer, straining to send them both over the edge. He buries a cry of her name in her skin when he comes and Caroline's scream when she follows is muffled in the bed sheets.

It was early, after all. No need to have the neighbors complaining.

Caroline collapses against the bed, Klaus slipping to rest heavily at her side. She listens to his labored breathing, twists her head to look at him. His eyes crack open, "What?" he asks. "I can tell you're thinking and I'm a little offended."

She laughs, edging closer and he slings his arm over her waist, tracing patterns on her hip. "I'm always thinking. It's part of my charm. But I was just kind of kicking myself for not clueing in to your attempts at flirting sooner. Because wow."

Klaus preens and ordinarily she'd be annoyed but he'd totally earned his moment of self-congratulations. She shifts up on her embows, bends her knees to her feet aren't brushing the floor anymore. "And also that we kind of failed at the whole bed thing."

Klaus leans over to kiss her spine, working his way up, and undoing the clasp of her bra. "Give me a few minutes and we'll try again. I know you don't believe in failure."

Caroline hums, relaxing as his hands knead the muscles of her back. He nuzzles her hair out of the way, "In the meantime," Klaus murmurs, "if you roll over I'd be happy to do as I promised and use my mouth."

All thoughts of relaxation flee. That wasn't an offer any girl in her right mind was going to turn down.


End file.
